Of iniquity and firsttimes
by Thecoffinofmypassions
Summary: Cas getting off for the first time to thoughts of Dean claiming his virginity. Solo Cas /Dean  fic, NSFW.


Castiel lay out upon the rough planking of linen that served as a bed, staring up at the bleak confinements of the motel room's ceiling.

The Winchester brothers had both left and Castiel was certain that they had no intension of returning within the next several hours. Dean had gripped the keys of the impala with an impressive force as he made his way out of the door, and that very show of body language had confused Castiel. Has the hunter been stressed?

Castiel sighed, lip turning to pout. Dean had been increasingly frustrated as of late, and the angel couldn't help but feel some degree of guilt for this. He did not know why he felt the need to blame himself, but it was an instinctual action that he could not help but carry out.

Dean meant the world to him in so many senses, and to see him so wound up made castiel feel washed out with an overpowering nausea.

The angel let his cerulean eyes fall to a close as he allowed him mind move to settle of the elder winchester brother.

When Dean was stressed his eyes, which were a exotic rich emerald shade that made Castiel's cheeks change to a flushed state, would grow tense. This tenseness also occurred when Dean was alert, and when he was hunting. His pupils would become glazed over with primal instinct. Sometimes Castiel would imagine that a web of crosshatches were sketches into the inner shells of the hunter's eyelids.

It was that look, that hard piercing gaze, that not only fascinated Castiel but made his stomach do tiny flips.

He furrowed his eyebrows, feeling that foreign emotion curl through the pit of his stomach again. It always occurred when he thought of Dean, and it made his body grow warm and uncomfortable. It was a pulsing adreniline that flowed through his body, a hot sprial of warmth that snaked around his abdomen and twisted up his insides with a searing heat.

Castiel let out a shaky breath, shaking his head against the strange emotion. He sucked on his bottom lip, trying to readily distract himself from the odd feelings.

His mind automatically switched back to Dean and his eyes.

Dean's tense stare would always pin Castiel right in place, even when he was trying to restate the fact that he was an angel and therefore should be respected. Even then Dean's stare could reduce him to a weakling.

Dean's stare flickered with an unseen fire that would pierce right through Castiel's soul. Sometimes it felt as if his eyes had a stare that was so warm that it would set him alight. Castiel's eyebrows furrowed slightly. Dean's eyes made him feel as if his clothes were melting straight of his skin, and trickling down his naked form as Dean continues to look on, his stance strong and masculine. He'd look over Castiel, those powerful emerald globes scanning down the angel's body, and then he would smirk and-

_Oh._

Castiel's breath was caught in his throat as he felt a certain area of his body start to react to the subject of his thoughts. His dick started to harder, straining against the fabric of his black dress pants. Castiel gulped, his eyes flicking open and growing wide. He suddenly felt trapped, caged, and he didn't know what to do. Why…why was his body reacting in this way? Why did he suddenly have the overwhelming need to be touched in all the most intimate of areas? His face grew deep red at his helplessness.

He tried to relax, to calm down, but he just couldn't bring his body to do such a thing. He squeezed his eyes shut again, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting on it gingerly, hoping to find a distracting in the soft throbbing of pain. This, however, did him no good. The only throbbing that he could feel was the throbbing of his painfully erect member.

Castiel let his mind settle on Dean again. He couldn't help it; he just felt the overwhelming need to think of Dean. His human… his savior, of sorts. The one he gripped tight and raised from perdition.

_In his mind, the angel stood still in the middle of the motel room, looking around shyly. The hunter slid up behind him, sheath imbedded in his skilled steps. Dean's calloused hands were like fire as they slid under Castiel's shirt and onto his cool skin, gaining a surprised gasp from the angel. No, not a gasp, a moan, one that echoed through the hot confinements of the ever-so-small room. Dean just smirked, moving his mouth he hover against the angel's throat. He breathed steamy puffs of air against the frail expanse of skin, and his eyes burned bright as he darted his tongue out, his hands pressing harder._

_Casitel didn't even noticed that he had started daydreaming until he could feel the arousal in his body spiral._

He jolted up on the bed, breathing rapidly. What on earth was he doing? He felt ashamed for indulging in such shunned fantasies of iniquity, but the thoughts were as far away from unpleasant as ones daydreams could possibly be. Castiel let out a saddened whimper, one of want and need. He…he wanted Dean to touch him like that.

Slowly, Castiel lay back down on the bed again, sprawled out. Maybe…maybe if Dean wouldn't touch him then he could try to imagine that Dean was touching him. Even if it were all a fabrication, he needed to have a moment in where it was just him and Dean and an overwhelming wave of desire.

He couldn't believe he was about to indulge in sins of the flesh, but he needed this. He needed Dean.

Timidly, Castiel moved his hand to press gently against his clothed stomach. He moved his fingers in soft circles, cherishing the warmth the movement brought. That felt…that felt nice. His tried to relax again, to let his mind wonder to Dean, and as he did he felt his own touch grow sensuous, and his skin grow sensitive.

"_Fuck, cas," Dean growled in his ear, his frying tone melting Castiel's mind and reducing him to putty "you're so hard baby. Did I do that? Because if I did," the hunter paused to grab at Castiel's sensitive ass, gaining a startled noise of pleasure and shock "it's all mind."_

Castiel arched off the bed, unaware of the fact that he was groping his own ass until he snapped out of his daydream. It had all felt so real, seemed so real. His heart was pounding fast in his trembling chest as he recall the growled words of lust that he had imagined Dean saying. All the blood in his body seemed to rush directly to the sensitive length of his cock.

"_And baby, there's something I need to tell you," he said slowly, teasingly, his tone animalistic "you may be the angel that raised me from __perdition__, but I'm going to be the hunter that fucks you into submission." Upon speaking those simple words, Dean firmly grinded his muscled body against Castiel's smaller form. The angel whimpered, quivering at the overwhelming senses that were rushing through his body. Dean's hand ground down hard as it moved from Castiel's ass to the sensitive area that was the angel's virgin crotch. "Fuck Cas, you want me to stoke you babe? Want me to make you scream my name? Fuck babe, gonna make you cum real hard, want me to do that?"_

"Y-Yes Dean," Castiel cried aloud, caught up in his fantasy. His hand was now rubbing hard against the clothes bulge in the front of his trousers, rubbing it hungrily. He wanted to be touched so badly, to be claimed, that it was driving him insane.

"_That's my good angel," Dean said, biting down hard on Castiel's earlobe before kissing it better. His hand, strong and experienced, had the angel's pants unzipped and unbuttoned in a matter of seconds. The sheer bemusement that the angel felt could not be eloquently explained; to say the least he was about to explode with nervous anticipation. Dean grinned, seeing Castiel's reaction, and sharply tugged down the smaller man's trousers and boxers in one quick, hungry movement. "Gonna fuck you so hard after this, babe, but only if you beg me to. I want to hear you plead with me, Cas, want to hear your sweet little voice beg me to fuck you senseless. Because I'll do that, I'll thrust into you until you're crying for more."_

Castiel squirmed, pulling down his pants and boxers, his eyes still shut as he continued to be completely absorbed in his own pleasurable fantasy in where Dean was ravishing him with an undeniable passion. He wanted Dean Winchester so badly, it overwhelmed all of his sensed and overtook his mind.

_Dean's hand suddenly moved, swiftly and without any given warning, to grip at the base of Castiel's throbbing cock. The angel moaned loudly, arching and whimpering as his whole body shook with the unbarley force of pleasure. He had never been touched like this before, and the very feeling was mind-blowing. "Oh god Cas, you're so fucking hard, beautiful," Dean growled. His hand started to move upwards with a slow, agonizing pace that made Castiel cry,_

"Faster, o-oh faster, p-please!" he blurted out in reality, his hand slowly moving up the slick shaft of his dick, which was wet with the juices of his precum. He was too preoccupied with the splendor of his daydream to consider the consequences of his actions.

"_I love if when you beg me Cas. If you begged me long enough I'd fucking get on my knees and let you fuck my mouth all day long. Want that, babe? With your hot virgin cock. Oh wait," dream Dean grinned like a predator, suddenly racing his hand up to slide over the sensitive head of Cas's throbbing dick "you're not going to be a virgin once I'm through with you, babe."_

"Dean!" Castiel cried, flinging his head back as his fingers accidentally slid over the head of his cock, smearing precum down the shaft and causing his hips to thrust up wildly. He couldn't control himself. He wouldn't be able to take this absolute bliss much longer; he wanted Dean to make love to him. The very thought of Dean clamming his virginity devoured his mind whole and left him as an empty husk of needy angelicnes.

"_Hushhh, hushh baby, I'm here," the dream Dean cooed in his ear, his hand moving faster against Castiel's trembling body. "now beg me, gorgeous. Beg me to fuck you." As Dean finished growling his words, each syllable coming out as slow and cruel as the strokes of his hands, which were now morphing to match a painfully slow pace._

Castiel whimpered like an injured animal, his whole body quivering. He let out steamed puffs of air from his mouth, which was a-gape with the pure extent of his desire. His hand had lost its deliciously fast fast pace, and he craved to have it back. He tried to buck up, but his body was too weak to do so.

"F-Fuck me Dean, please, p-please, I need you in me D-Dean, p-p-please!" he cried out, his whole body arching against the desperate screaming of his voice.

"_That's what I like, babe," Dean said with a handsome grin, his perfect features shining with the hot sweat of lust. He started pumping Castiel's swelling dick, his actions hard and fast "Babe, babe you're going to cum for me. I want you to scream my name Cas, c'mon beautiful, cum."._

"D-Dean, I…I'm….something's happening…I can't…"

The angel sobbed aloud, his voice being muffled by his own frantic panting. He tried to sit up for a moment but feel back with a loud groan. Everything was blurring and moving at the speed of light, and the overwhelming pain of desire and lust drowned out all his senses and better presence of mind. All he could feel was his passions.

"_Just let it happen baby, i know you haven't done this before, just let it happen. You're going to love it, fuck, i love watching you like this. So shy, so fuckable." Dean said in warm breaths, biting at Castiel's neck with a fiery passion that brought the flushed angel right up to the very borderlines of his mind._

"Dean! D-dean! P-p-please!"

As Castiel came for the first time, his eyes burned bright with the multicolored flurry of light that was ecstasy. He arched his back, screaming the name of the human whom he loved aloud as moltenous tears rolled down the flushed skin of his cheeks. Everything turned to a liquid warmth, and all Castiel could feel was a burning surge of heat and white.

"D…De….Dean…."

His heart felt as if it had burst right out of his chest and floated into the sculpted hands of the gorgeous hunter, with his beautiful eyes and unfathomable smile.

Everything faded to comforting shades of dark, ones that wrapped around him like silk blankets of purples and blues, and within the space of a sacred moment Castiel lay there, sprawled out on the bed, with his mind completed by the very thought of Dean's strong arms around him.

Later he would regret not locking the door.


End file.
